


Wait.

by SsadD_l0serS



Series: Klaroline one-shots [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SsadD_l0serS/pseuds/SsadD_l0serS
Summary: Instead of letting him walk away Caroline realizes she is in fact ready to join Klaus.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Klaroline one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937017
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Wait.

"Tyler is free to return home to mystic falls."  
That's what did it for her. She was being put above everything else. He was choosing her over revenge. She had never been chosen first before. NEVER. For her mom it was always work, her father chose his hatred for what she was what he was becoming, Damon never cared for her, Matt never got over Elena, and Tyler would put the wolves above everything else. Even Stefan and Bonnie who she deemed her best friends would always choose Elena, and Elena was always the martyr never even thinking of anyone other than herself. But Klaus, the all powerful hybrid, he who could bring anyone to their knees, was doing the one thing she never had. The one thing she always had wanted, but never got. How could the man who for a thousand years believed all love was, was a weakness, something that only those who were weak would allow themselves to have, claim to wait for her for however long until she returned his affections, promise to be her last love.  
She had to remember just who he was, the devil incarnate. The man who killed so many people, Jenna, Tyler's mother, put her on deaths door twice. But everything she said to herself on why she shouldn't run into his arms at this very moment was met with a rebuttal from the deepest recesses of her mind. He's been alive for a thousand years with no love, of course he'd rack up a body count. a piece of him had been locked away for a thousand years leaving him with a feeling of emptiness, he would do anything he could to feel whole again obviously he would kill someone he barely knew without a blink of an eye. All he had ever wanted in his millennium on earth was love and loyalty and he had that ripped from his grasp from by Tyler, maybe he had been rash in his decision but he was consumed by rage, and rage was a deadly think when it came to supernatural creatures. And every time he put her in danger he couldn't bare to see her die, he saved her each time. He'd been abused, tortured, hunted, left, cursed, of course he'd be a bad person, he had no one to help him, not like she had. But then there was Hayley, she couldn't be mad at him for that either cause it lead to his probably one chance to ever have a family of his own, something that every vampire would dream to have. So, she decided. She was ready, she could take him up on his offer then and there.  
As they were walking away from the stage she simply stated "Wait."  
"Is there something wrong love?"  
"Do you really mean it?"  
"I'm not sure what you mean?"  
"All of those promises, Tyler, waiting for me," She looked in his eyes with only sincerity and hope in her voice,"being my last love?"  
"Of course, I'd do anything for you."She continued look in his eyes trying to see if there was any hesitation in them, but all she saw was hope, and longing, and complete and utter honesty and so she pulled him close and pressed her lips to his. She felt him tense up, afraid that she would pull away, he pulled her closer and held on tight as if he gave her any room to, she would just float away, as if trying to reassure himself she was actually there, actually real. Slowly she pulled away, and he looked deep in her eyes, trying to memorize each and every fleck of green in her deep blue eyes, every emotion that they revealed, hoping that this wouldn't be the last time he was so close to her, able to smell her scent see each and every color in her eyes on her face the color of her lips her hair, everything. Then she spoke.  
"Maybe a first class ticket, wouldn't be too bad." He looked at her in complete astonishment it was the most she'd ever seen him let his guard down, she could see every ounce of hope and fear that this was just a trick in his eyes. "As long as I have a proper companion." She said to reassure him that what she was implying is what she actually meant before taking a hold of his tie and pulling him back down to her lips.


End file.
